


All of me [Sakusa Kyoomi x Miya Atsumu]

by leaholiver34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Song: All of Me (John Legend)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaholiver34/pseuds/leaholiver34
Summary: A song fic about Atsumu and Sakusa to the song All of me ny John Legend
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	All of me [Sakusa Kyoomi x Miya Atsumu]

**Author's Note:**

> words in quotes with italics bold and underline are lyrics but i mean that’s not to hard to figure out just thought i should say it lol anyways enjoy

_**“What would I do without your smart mouth”** _

Atsumu POV

I met Sakusa at the all japan youth training camp. I have to say he was considerably rude. He was attractive. I have to say that. He always had these smart ass comments.

Sakusa POV

When I first met Atsumu i found him revolting but as time went on i found myself wanting to talk to him.

_**“Drawing me in, and you kicking me out”** _

Atsumu POV

For some reason I was pulled towards him. He was a really good player, no wonder why he was at this training camp. But that wasn’t what was pulling me in. It was something else, something different, something new to me.

Sakusa POV

“He was just so easy to talk to i found myself telling him things that i had not told many people before. I found myself getting comfortable around him.

_**“Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down”** _

Atsumu POV

I think that the first thing that really pulled me in was how passionate he was about things he liked, he may be quiet and scary to most but not to me. I found out he was a big music geek and even played a couple instruments. I also found him as a whole just adorable. He is just perfect to me.

Sakusa POV

I found he really wanted to pursue volleyball when he is older and that he is really caring, and that he cares a lot about his family and friends. He is perfect to me.

_**“What’s going on in that beautiful mind”** _

Atsumu POV

I know that Omi is a big germaphobe but that doesn’t make me want to be next to him all the time. I mean he comes when i ask to hang out and stuff but i just want to know what he’s thinking. There’s no way he could like me back. Right?

_**“I’m on your magical mystery ride”** _

Atsumu POV

Being with Omi just makes me feel good. I feel like he is getting more comfortable around me. He is sharing more with me. I found out that he really likes Disney movies. How cute.

Sakusa POV

Atsumu you have been one of the best things that have happened to me. What are you doing to me. I want to know everything about you.

_** “My heads under water” ** _

Atsumu POV

I think I’m in love with Omi. I’m in love with everything about him.

_ **“But I’m breathing fine”** _

Sakusa POV

The more time I have been spending with Atsumu the more I realize that I’m actually in love with him, all the little things he does, everything. I’m in love with Atsumu.

_**“You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”** _

I decided that today was the day I was gonna tell Atsumu my feelings about him. I asked him to meet me at a cafe that's close by. Once I get there I sit down at a table and wait for him.

Soon enough Atsumu walks in and spots me and comes and sits down across from me. “Heya Omi” he says

“Hey Sumu” i say back

“So why did you ask me here” he asks

“Um well i have to tell you something”

“Okay go for it” he tells me

I pause for a minute or so

“Um so i kinda like you, wait no i love you” i finally say

“Wait like for real Omi”

“Yes” I respond

“I love you too Omi i just have been waiting to tell you, but you beat me to it” he says with a silly smile on his face

“Sumu will you be my boyfriend” i ask

“Of course Omi i would love to”

_**“Cause all of me, Loves all of you”** _

After that we went back to my house and cuddled and watched movies.

_**“Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections”** _

It’s been about a week since I had asked out Sumu. I found out that he can’t cook for shit. He tried to make rice, rice, and he burnt it. How does one burn rice?

_**“Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you”** _

I never knew that Sumu was such a romantic, on my birthday he took me to my favorite restaurant and booked us a private room. After we were done he took me home and surprised me with a bunch of presents. He really is the best.

Knowing that when it was his birthday I took him out to a very special spot I knew, it was a nice spot on top of a hill that had a beautiful Sakura tree on top. I had a nice picnic made and I even brought my guitar. I sang him our song All of Me by John Legend. After that I brought him home and gave him his present. I gave him a promise ring once he put it on and showed him my matching one.

I really love him

**_“Your my end and my beginning”_ **

We then graduated height school. Not to soon after we also graduated college. I had asked Sumu to marry me after our graduation. He said yes.

We had both joined the MSBY black jackals after we got married. We played well. We had our fair share of wins and losses. But that didn’t matter, we had each other.

_**“Even when I lose I’m winning”** _

Then we retired and adopted a kid together. We then had a daughter named Tiana. She grew up to love volleyball like us and wanted to be an ace like me so we taught her all we knew.

_**“Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you”** _

Atsumu POV

“I really do love you Omi”

“I love you too Sumu”

_**“How many times do I have to tell you. Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move. You’re my downfall, you’re my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you”** _

As our song played we danced in the living room like we were the only two people in the world.

_**“Cause all of me loves all of you”** _


End file.
